


freal luv

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: Парень неловко пожал плечами и, склонив голову набок, снова ярко улыбнулся и протянул Чанёлю тонкую ладонь.– Я Бэкхён.





	1. september

Чанёль встретил его в сентябре. 

Погода в тот день с самого утра радовала теплым солнышком и ясным небом. Сидя за последней партой, Чанёль отсутствующим взглядом смотрел в окно, ожидая, когда скучная пара, тянущаяся словно густая патока, наконец подойдет к концу. Когда же минутная стрелка на часах доползла до нужной отметки, а нудный преподаватель с сединой и в очках начал складывать документы в свой кожаный портфельчик, Чанёль подхватил собственный рюкзак и на всех парах понесся прочь. 

Очередной день в университете, наполненный скучными парами, наконец подошел к концу, и парню не терпелось завалиться на мягкую кровать в своей маленькой квартирке. Прихватив из гардеробной легкую ветровку, Чанёль с небывалым энтузиазмом толкнул входные двери и встал как вкопанный посреди крыльца. Ясное небо, которое он наблюдал из окна аудитории всего каких-то минут пятнадцать назад, сейчас заволокло темными густыми тучами, клубившимися над головой подобно вате, которой промокнули излишки темно-серой краски с холста. Чанёль накинул на голову капюшон ветровки и порылся в рюкзаке. Зонта там, как и ожидалось, не оказалось, хотя он очень надеялся, что бросил его с утра, но благополучно об этом забыл.

Тяжело вздохнув, Чанёль бросил последний тоскливый взгляд на небо, что с каждой минутой темнело все сильнее, и, спустившись с крыльца, быстрым шагом направился в сторону дома. Идти было совсем недалеко, но, не успев пройти и пары метров, парень почувствовал на щеке противный холод первых дождевых капель. Болеть с его иммунитетом Чанёлю было категорически противопоказано, поэтому он решил поискать себе временное укрытие. Спрятавшись под навесом невысокого здания, парень повертел головой по сторонам в поисках какого-нибудь уютного кафе, однако его взгляд вдруг наткнулся на яркий баннер на здании напротив. 

Вывеска приглашала всех желающих на выставку картин, что проводилась студентами факультета изобразительного искусства, и гласила, что вход абсолютно бесплатный, и полюбоваться работами юных гениев может каждый желающий. Недолго думая, Чанёль перебежал через дорогу и, распахнув стеклянные двери, украшенные каплями дождя, словно прозрачным бисером, вошел в помещение. Зал, отведенный под выставку, был большим и светлым. Под потолком горели ярким светом люминесцентные лампы, в центре стояли небольшие кожаные диванчики, а на светлых стенах тут и там висели чуть подсвеченные маленькими светильниками картины. Большие и маленькие, яркие и темные, в резных рамах или совсем без них. 

Чанёль шагнул вглубь зала и подошел чуть ближе к одной из картин в причудливой раме. На ней был портрет – не самый профессиональный, но четкий и довольно детальный. Шагнув к следующей картине, парень с неподдельным интересом принялся рассматривать изображение архитектурного здания. Кажется, в стиле барокко, хотя Чанёль мог и ошибаться – он не был особо силен в искусстве. Он перевел взгляд на следующее полотно и принялся с изумлением всматриваться во всевозможное переплетение красок и фигур разных форм и размеров. Возможно, на ней было что-то из репертуара абстракционистов. Для парня же, не сведущего в подобных делах, это была не более чем мазня. 

Чанёль дошел почти до самого угла комнаты, когда его взгляд зацепился за картину в простой черной раме. На ней был изображен пейзаж центрального парка Сеула. Однако он занимал только нижнюю часть холста. Верхняя же передавала невероятное ночное небо. Прорисованное до деталей изображение темного полотна с рассыпанными по нему точками звезд и правда создавало ощущение, будто они сияют. Словно художник опрокинул на картину баночку с блестками и не смог до конца стряхнуть переливающуюся пыль. 

А затем взгляд Чанёля зацепился за еще одну невероятную деталь. Под скамейкой, куда не доставал свет нарисованного фонаря, сидел маленький котенок. Свет падал так, что, не приглядевшись хорошенько, и не сможешь разглядеть его, сжавшегося в тени. Чанёль подумал сначала, что ему и вовсе показалось, и даже склонился чуть ближе к картине, всматриваясь в темноту под скамейкой. Но он и правда сидел там. Черненький комочек с белыми лапками и ушками глядел из темноты блестящими бусинками маленьких глаз, вокруг которых, словно круглые очки, белели причудливые пятна. 

Чанёль мягко улыбнулся, разглядывая маленькое пушистое создание, и вздрогнул, когда неожиданно услышал звонкий голос точно за спиной. 

– О, Вы заметили его? – Чанёль повернул голову в сторону голоса, наполненного неприкрытой радостью, и непонимающе нахмурился. Перед ним стоял невысокий парнишка, по виду чуть младше его самого, в джинсах с изодранными коленками и мешковатой серой толстовке. Его темные волосы – того же цвета, что и небо на картине, блестели в искусственном свете ламп и небрежными прядками спадали на лоб. Что, однако, больше всего позабавило Чанёля, так это круглые очки в тонкой золотой оправе, то и дело сползающие на кончик аккуратного носа. Незнакомец постоянно поправлял их кончиком тонкого пальца, и Чанёль усмехнулся про себя: парень в этих кругляшках имел невероятную схожесть с мальчиком из волшебного мира. А еще с тем самым котенком с картины, белые пятна на мордашке которого тоже вполне могли сойти за очки. 

Внезапно Чанёля осенило, что невысокий парнишка говорит как раз про кота, и он легко кивнул, чем вызвал у незнакомца яркую улыбку. 

– Никто еще не смог его разглядеть, поэтому я стал переживать за неудавшуюся картину, – парень неловко пожал плечами и, склонив голову набок, снова ярко улыбнулся и протянул Чанёлю тонкую ладонь. – Я Бэкхён. 

– Чанёль, – отозвался он, словно завороженный пожимая хрупкую ладонь. 

И стоило ему слегка коснуться тонких пальцев, как кончики собственных закололо, а запястье загорелось огнем, вырисовывая на коже тонкие переплетения линий, складывающихся в незамысловатую буковку "Б". 

Вот так Чанёль и встретил его. 

_Своего соулмейта_.


	2. october

В октябре Чанёль понял, что влюблен. 

После той памятной встречи, когда на его запястье загорелась меткой принадлежность другому человеку, Бэкхён не кинулся ему на шею и признаваться в любви тоже не стал. Хотя Чанёль был бы и не против. Он не был одним из тех наивных идиотов, что всю жизнь ждут встречи с предназначенным судьбой человеком и берегут себя ради одного единственного, однако подсознательно все же верил, что рано или поздно встретит того самого и получит свой "счастливый конец". 

Бэкхён и был тем самым – Чанёль был абсолютно в этом уверен. И свежая метка с его инициалами в основании чужой шеи была лишь лишним тому подтверждением. 

Однако Бэкхён не спешил клясться ему в вечной любви. Он лишь смотрел на него удивленно и первое время даже как-то неверяще из-за блестящих стекол круглых очков. Яркая улыбка, слепящая Чанёлю глаза, сползла с его лица, губы поджались. Бэкхён выдернул пальцы из его ладони, словно коснулся раскаленного металла, и прижал их к груди, до побеления сжимая второй рукой. Чанёль смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, так сильно был поражен. Бэкхён пришел в себя первым: разжал руки и опустил их вниз, сжимая в кулаки дрожащие пальцы. 

– Выставка скоро закончится, подождешь меня? – спросил он негромко. 

Сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы легко кивнуть в ответ. 

***

– Думаю, нам нужно получше узнать друг друга, – говорил он после того, как они устроились за столиком небольшого кафе, – прежде чем.. ну, ты знаешь, – парень неопределенно махнул ладонью. 

Чанёль лишь кивал как болванчик на все его слова, а сам не мог оторвать от него глаз. Бэкхён был красив. Он понял это еще до того, как признал в нем соулмейта. Парень был хрупким и изящным, с теплыми шоколадными глазами, молочной кожей и нежными даже на вид губами. Его красивые тонкие ладони и трогательные точки родинок, темными пятнышками выделяющиеся на светлом полотне кожи, сводили Чанёля с ума. Он еще даже не знал его, а уже тонул в нем, как в самом глубоком море. 

Бэкхён же смотрел на него внимательным нечитаемым взглядом и ни разу больше не улыбнулся. 

– Я не хочу встречаться с человеком, которого выбрала для меня судьба, а не я сам, – ровным тоном говорил он, а у Чанёля в этот момент сердце упало куда-то на дно желудка, и он опустил голову, бездумно глядя на собственные руки. 

– Я совсем тебя не знаю, – продолжал парень, постукивая кончиками пальцев о край фарфоровой чашки, – вдруг ты окажешься каким-нибудь насильником или домашним тираном. 

– Я совсем не такой, – обиженно возразил Чанёль и даже голову вскинул от негодования. 

– Ну вот и проверим, – Бэкхён кивнул сам себе и, выудив из рюкзака небольшой блокнот, быстро черкнул что-то на вырванном листке. 

– Вот, – парень протянул бумажку Чанёлю, – мой номер и адрес, заедешь за мной завтра в пять. Будем выяснять, какой ты на самом деле. 

И не сказав больше ни слова, Бэкхён поднялся и вышел из кафе. Чанёль проводил взглядом его мелькнувшую в окне фигурку и тяжело вздохнул. Заполучить своего соулмейта оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем встретить его. Хотя в романтических книжках — которые Чанёль абсолютно точно не читал — писали совсем наоборот. 

***

Целый месяц ушел у него, чтобы приучить Бэкхёна к себе, заполучить его доверие и стать ему другом. Первую проверку, как в шутку называл Бэкхён каждую их встречу, они провели в парке аттракционов. Парень долго фыркал и возмущался, что давно уже взрослый для подобных мест, и для первого "свидания" стоило выбрать место поприличнее, а потом визжал во всю мощь своих легких на очередном экстремальном аттракционе, мазал щеки — свои и Чанёля — сладкой ватой и блестел счастливыми глазами, словно фонариками. 

Чанёль наблюдал за ним, не отрывая глаз, и чувствовал приятное тепло, наполняющее все тело, а сердце, которому до встречи с ним словно чего-то не хватало, вдруг стало цельным и правильным и забилось в одном ритме с чужим. Бэкхён подарил ему на прощание сладкий поцелуй с запахом сладкой ваты. Всего лишь невесомое касание губами его щеки, но Чанёль уже тогда смотрел на него и понимал, что по уши влюблен. 

Дело оставалось за малым – добиться чужой взаимности.


	3. november

В ноябре Бэкхён ответил ему взаимностью. 

Это случилось в день рождения Чанёля. Они были знакомы к тому времени почти три месяца, однако он не мог дать точного определения их отношениям. Они не встречались, но и друзьями в обычном понимании этого слова тоже не были. Виделись почти каждый день, нередко ночевали вместе и часто ходили на "проверки". Бэкхён позволял держать себя за руку, обнимать и в моменты особого добродушия чмокать в щеку. 

В тот день Бэкхён завалился к нему ранним утром. Первое, что увидел Чанёль, едва открыв дверь, – пушистую темную мордочку с белыми ушками и пятнышками вокруг глаз. Затем мордашка поползла вниз, и взгляду предстало не менее кошачье лицо улыбающегося Бэкхёна. Парень отнял котенка от собственной груди и на вытянутых руках протянул его Чанёлю. 

– С днем рождения! – торжественно произнес он, сверкая счастливыми глазами и еще более счастливой улыбкой. 

Опешивший, Чанёль на автомате протянул руки и перехватил пушистый комочек. Совсем крохотный, он с легкостью помещался в лодочке из его ладоней. Пока Чанёль заинтересованно всматривался в темные бусинки, не менее заинтересованно глядящие в ответ, Бэкхён шагнул к нему и, привстав на носочки, потянулся к его лицу, чтобы оставить на щеке привычный поцелуй. Однако, то ли парень промахнулся, то ли заранее задумал эту шалость, его мягкие губы пришлись точно на уголок чужих. Чанёль опешил и перевел на него удивленный взгляд, но Бэкхён уже шлепал босыми ногами в сторону кухни. 

– Давай быстрее! – прокричал он из глубины квартиры. – Нужно успеть до начала пар съесть праздничный торт. 

И Чанёль, словно загипнотизированный, пошел на его голос, аккуратно прижимая к груди свой пушистый подарок. 

Бэкхён вовсю хозяйничал на кухне, когда он вошел. Усадив именинника за стол, он поставил перед ним большую кружку с дымящимся кофе. После чего, отрезав щедрый кусок лакомства, набитый кремом и шоколадом, придвинул тарелку Чанёлю, а коробку с оставшимся тортом притянул к себе, отламывая ложкой большой кусок и запихивая за щеку, словно хомяк. Прикрыв ладошкой рот и закрыв глаза, Бэкхён блаженно замычал. Чанёль же наблюдал за ним с ласковой улыбкой: паршивец знал, что он не ест сладкое, зато сам его обожал. Однако, глядя на него, с самым счастливым видом жующего торт, парень не чувствовал ничего, кроме глубокой нежности. 

Котенок, учуявший сладкий запах крема, вдруг тихонько мяукнул и ткнулся лбом Чанёлю в ладонь. Парень опустил взгляд на собственные колени, а затем, собрав пальцем немного крема с верхушки своего кусочка, протянул его котенку, что тут же начал вылизывать лакомство шершавым язычком. Бэкхён, открывший вдруг глаза, нежно улыбнулся. 

– Его зовут Мэджик, – сказал вдруг он. 

– Мэджик? – Чанёль поднял на него удивленные глаза. – Почему так?

– Да ты посмотри на него, – фыркнул Бэкхён, запихивая в рот очередную ложку лакомства, – он же точная копия Гарри Поттера. 

Чанёль не смог сдержать громкого смеха, вспоминая, как то же самое подумал о нем самом в их первую встречу. 

– Ладно, я побежал, – сказал вдруг Бэк, вставая из-за стола. – Приду вечером, и не вздумай съесть мой торт, – пригрозил он пальчиком. 

– Но это же мой торт, – заметил Чанёль, провожая его до двери. 

– Ты все равно сладкое не ешь, – отмахнулся Бэк, натягивая кеды и, привстав на носочки, снова чмокнул его в уголок губ. – До вечера, – и ласточкой выпорхнул из квартиры. 

А Чанёль еще пять минут стоял в коридоре, глупо приложив к губам кончики пальцев, и старался справиться с зачастившим сердцебиением. Пока в его голую лодыжку не ткнулась мохнатая головка, жалобно мяукнувшая и просяще глядящая своими маленькими пуговками. 

– Пойдем, хоть молока тебе налью, – вздохнул Чанёль. 

***

Бэкхён, как и обещал, заявился вечером. Да не один, а приволок с собой огромный воздушный шар в виде зеленого мастера Йоды. Чанёль шутку не оценил и на минутку даже обиделся, пока маленькое тельце не прижалось к нему со спины, жалобным голоском прося "не дуться". Чанёль не мог ему противиться, и мимолетную обиду как ветром сдуло. 

С Бэкхёном никогда не было скучно. И хотя Чанёль решил не справлять день рождения и не приглашать друзей, Бэк на этот счет имел свое мнение и решил устроить приватную вечеринку только для них двоих. Накупил всякой всячины и соорудил своего рода праздничный стол, включил на ноутбуке зажигательную музыку, под которую сам же и дрыгался весь вечер, и даже хлопушку где-то достал, с громким визгом обрушивая на Чанёля дождь из конфетти. Чем знатно его перепугал, а затем в качестве извинения вытаскивал цветные кругляшки из пушистых волос, уложив его голову на свои тощие коленки. 

– Останешься на ночь? – предложил Чанёль, глядя на него снизу вверх. 

– Только если не будешь приставать, – прыснул Бэкхён, не переставая перебирать уже чистые пряди. 

– Я никогда и не пытался, – очень тихо сказал Чанёль, совсем не ожидая, что парень услышит. 

– Знаю, – Бэкхён вдруг стал серьезен, – спасибо тебе. 

А затем его задорность вернулась словно по щелчку, и, звонко чмокнув Чанёля в нос, парень сбросил его голову со своих колен и шустро поднялся, убегая в сторону спальни. 

– Я на диване спать не буду, – объявил он, забираясь на кровать и прячась под одеялом. 

– Я бы и не предлагал, – улыбнулся Чанёль, доставая из шкафа запасной комплект белья. Поудобнее перехватив одеяло и подушку, парень шагнул к двери, как его нагнал удивленный голос. 

– Куда ты? – спросил Бэкхён, выбираясь из-под одеяла. – Мы же уместимся здесь вдвоем, – и приглашающе похлопал по соседней подушке.

– Бэкхён.. – нерешительно начал Чанёль, но старший перебил его, спокойно откидывая одеяло в сторону. 

– Я тебе доверяю, – просто сказал он. 

Чанёль аккуратно забрался в постель и устроился на боку, лицом к лицу Бэкхёна. Долго смотрел на него, а затем вдруг сказал:

– Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь? – даже не надеясь на ответ. 

Бэкхён смотрел в ответ, долго и внимательно. И лишь кивнул серьезно, бросив тихое "знаю". И все. Никакого ответного признания или хотя бы обнадеживающего "ты мне нравишься". Просто тихое "знаю". 

Чанёль стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как глаза зажгло от подступающих слез, и, не сказав больше ни слова, повернулся к парню спиной. 

Бэкхён не стал просить его развернуться своим любимым жалобным тоном, на который он каждый раз велся, как дурак, привычно шутить и уж тем более извиняться. Просто придвинулся поближе и плотно прижался к его спине, крепко сжимая в маленький кулачок футболку на его животе. Чанёль не стал ничего говорить и не ответил на чужие объятья, хотя и очень хотелось уложить свою руку на его маленькую ладонь, однако дышать стало значительно легче. Словно этим жестом Бэкхён хотел сказать, что для него еще не все потеряно. 

Просто его соулмейт особенный, и ему следует стараться чуточку лучше, чтобы заслужить его любовь.

Уже на самой границе сна Чанёль почувствовал чужие горячие губы, прижавшиеся к загривку, но не успел сосредоточиться на этом легком касании, проваливаясь в сон.

А когда проснулся по утру, Бэкхён уже не спал. Смотрел на него серьезным взглядом, слегка поджав губы. Чанёль улыбнулся ему, тепло и ласково, совсем позабыв о вечерних откровениях, а Бэк вдруг ни с того ни с чего признался:

– Я тоже люблю тебя.

Чанёль опешил, не в силах поверить в то, что услышал наконец то, о чем так долго мечтал. А Бэкхён придвинулся совсем близко и, обняв нежными ладонями его колючие от утренней щетины щеки, прижался губами к его собственным. 

– Ты мой соулмейт, и я люблю тебя, – снова признался он. – Прости, что заставил ждать так долго.

 _"Совсем как в книжках"_ , – счастливо подумал Чанёль, отвечая на поцелуй.

В книжках, которые он абсолютно точно не читал.


	4. december

_That love that keeps me shaking  
So real there's no mistaking*_

 

В декабре Чанёль понял, что не представляет своей жизни без Бэкхёна. 

Жить с ним было непросто, но потрясающе. После того как Бэкхён признал свои к нему чувства, он словно стал другим человеком. От задорного "больше_чем_друга" почти ничего не осталось. Бэк окружил его нежностью и заботой, которые словно копились в нем все то время, что они ходили вокруг да около. Он, словно заботливая женушка, вставал рано утром, чтобы приготовить ему завтрак, даже когда ему самому можно было поспать лишний часик. Баловал его сладкими булочками с джемом, прекрасно зная, что Чанёль не откажется, несмотря даже на то, что совсем не любит сладкое. Заваливался к нему в душевую кабину под предлогом потереть ему спинку, хотя каждый раз в итоге спинку терли ему самому. Вытаскивал его на прогулки каждый вечер в ближайший парк, объясняя это тем, что дышать свежим воздухом – полезно, а целоваться в тени деревьев – очень приятно. И целовал он его каждый раз по-новому, так что Чанёль даже подумывал завести блокнот, чтобы внести в него азбуку его поцелуев, с краткими записями и пометками. 

Но иногда задорный Бэкхён все-таки возвращался, и Чанёль любил такие моменты едва ли не больше, чем когда парень окутывал его своей безграничной заботой. Тогда они устраивали догонялки по квартире, пугая подросшего Мэджика громким топотом и смехом, или мыльные бои в ванной, после которых часами приходилось оттирать залитый водой пол. Соревновались в поедании сладкой ваты в том самом парке аттракционов, где когда-то началась их история, или валялись в ворохе золотых листьев в любимом парке недалеко от дома. 

Бэкхён был ярким и необычным, словно радуга, и не было предела его фантазии. Чанёль влюблялся в него с каждым днем все сильнее и не верил своему счастью. Теперь, когда они стали настоящей парой, он мог спокойно уложить голову на чужие колени и наслаждаться ощущением тонких пальцев в своих волосах. Мог обнимать со спины и наслаждаться чужим теплом, не боясь быть отвергнутым. Мог снова и снова касаться губами его метки, словно вцеловывая в чужую шею собственные инициалы, чтобы все знали, кому принадлежит этот улыбчивый парень в забавных очках. 

С появлением в его жизни Бэкхёна, его соулмейта, жизнь заиграла новыми красками. А после того, как Бэк признал его своей парой, Чанёль и вовсе начал считать себя самым счастливым. Все те истории из фильмов и книг вдруг стали реальностью. Теперь он знал, каково это – дышать другим человеком. Смотреть с утра на его спящее лицо и понимать, что большего счастья, чем дрожащие ресницы и влажные губы, ему и не сыскать никогда.

Это утро началось так же, как и всегда после того, как они наконец стали парой. Бэкхён навалился на него всем телом и мягко поцеловал в сухие ото сна губы. Это был его любимый способ будить Чанёля по утрам. Существовали, однако, и другие: когда он стаскивал с него одеяло, а затем стаскивал с кровати и его самого, или запускал под одеяло Мэджика, который щекотал отросшей шерсткой и царапал голый живот, или просто отправлял его на пол прицельным пинком, когда вставать рано совсем не хотелось. 

Но сегодня было то самое утро, наполненное нежностью, сладкими поцелуями и горячим кофе. 

– Вставай, соня, – велел Бэкхён, елозя носом по его колючей щеке. – На зачет опоздаешь. 

– Накормишь завтраком? – сонно спросил Чанёль, поглаживая его по спине. 

– Конечно, – фыркнули в ответ, – не ходить же тебе целый день голодным, – и потащили за руку в сторону кухни, откуда уже вкусно пахло горячими тостами и кофе. 

***

– Подожди! – окликнул его Бэк, когда он уже почти взялся за дверную ручку. – Куда это ты без шарфа? – строго спросил он, снимая с вешалки пушистый серый шарф, что сам же и подарил совсем недавно. – Простыть хочешь? 

– Учти, я тебя лечить не буду, – ворчал он, с особым усердием обматывая шарф вокруг чужой шеи. 

– Оставишь мучиться? – усмехнулся Чанёль, с умилением разглядывая его сморщенный носик.

– А вот и оставлю, – фыркнул он. – Может, мозгов прибавится, и не будешь забывать про шарф. 

– Спасибо, что всегда заботишься обо мне, – хохотнул Чанёль, после чего притянул к себе все еще бубнящее чудо и мягко поцеловал в сладкие губы. – Я люблю тебя. 

Бэкхён залился краской, что было ему совсем несвойственно, и подтолкнул в сторону двери. 

– Иди уже, а то опоздаешь, – буркнул он, открывая дверь, – и чтобы получил высший балл, понял?

– Есть, – Чанёль шутливо отдал ему честь и уже переступил порог, когда Бэкхён поймал его за кончик шарфа и притянул к себе. 

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – себе под нос пробубнил он, разглаживая несуществующие складки на темной ткани пальто. 

Чанёль только рассмеялся ласково и чмокнул его в растрепанную макушку. 

В декабре он понял, что Бэкхён – лучшее, что случалось в его жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Far East Movement & Marshmello–Freal Luv (feat. Tinashe & Chanyeol)


End file.
